This invention relates to a process for increasing the rate of neutralizing positive and negative static electric charges on surfaces. More particularly, static electric charges are neutralized at an increased rate by contacting the surfaces with treated atmospheres formed by spraying aqueous static charge compositions based on deionized water into the atmospheres.
Friction between objects of different molecular structures creates static electric charges. This problem is particularly acute in the textile industry where certain textile processing operations require frictional contact between a yarn and various mechanical devices, such as spindles and capstans. Depending upon the nature of the yarn, positive or negative charges build up and often lead to deleterious consequences. A safe, economical means of controlling both positive and negative static electricity is, therefore, of considerable interest to the textile industry.
Many attempts have been made in the past to neutralize static electricity. One of the approaches commonly employed involves the use of chemical additives, which are introduced into air-wash devices used in textile plants. Such anti-static formulations marketed for use in air-washers are capable of neutralizing either positive static charges, negative static charges, or positive and negative static charges on objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,157 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,914 to Peters and McAmish teach that an aqueous solution of borax and a surfactant can be sprayed into a gaseous stream to impart an electrical charge to the stream. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,080 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,731 teach that dodecylbenzyl triethyl ammonium chloride can be added to an air-washer that delivers a flow of air to a room in which static electricity is present. U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,288 to Freidman, Jr., Faulkner and King discloses the use of an aqueous solution of a quaternary ammonium compound and a surfactant in a spray system for the neutralization of both positive and negative static charges on objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,279 to Freidman and Faulkner describes a similar result using mixed atmospheres.
These known processes based on chemical additives have achieved acceptance by industry because of the favorable results obtained. Each is based on a composition prepared by combining one or more chemical substances with water. Because of the cost of the chemical substances, it would be advantageous to be able to enhance the charge neutralization effects obtained with the chamical additives without increasing the amount of chemical substances employed.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a process for enhancing the rate of discharge of static build-up. The process should be of relatively low cost to operate, fairly simple and safe to use without the need for costly equipment. The process should ideally be suited for use with existing air-wash systems in textile plants.